Blocks
To view a full list of building materials, click here. 9bbc0a75cb1f8c1975c3f8e78421d126.png|Cobblestone|link=Cobblestone|linktext=Cobblestone 1e4d1f4a6c995640ea87396754c7012f.png|Clay post|link=Clay post|linktext=Clay post 63159964a9b6f2d2f5e16f60bde78d14.png|Concrete Post|link=Concrete post|linktext=Concrete Post 74f12663ed1221c62a2b732ae69400a3.png|Metal Post|link=Metal post|linktext=Metal Post 057224e66c4f6bc89b4ea616b0bac9fe.png|Cobblestone Post|link=Cobblestone Post|linktext=Cobblestone Post 0472afb2d6724525b591bc6b5b5eec49.png|Wooden Corner|link=Wooden Corner|linktext=Wooden Corner F1973568c244a93e60d379cf4c9add7a.png|Wooden Table|link=Wooden Table|linktext=Wooden Table A7ef07932a2af6c079106c35bcba6aa4.png|Wooden Wedge|link=Wooden Wedge|linktext=Wooden Wedge B7f456af7322c32c49ccafd1202baf1c.png|Marble Post|link=Marble Post|linktext=Marble Post F8f250fe41fe38dbd719edeb1e630fc0.png|Iron Beam|link=Iron Beam|linktext=Iron Beam 8A942336-00D5-4C54-A779-FE17B80BC2B5-4675-000005EAF9E2DC71.png|Torch|link=Torch|linktext=Torch C2C40EA1-5E87-4C05-BC71-07FED64CB611-4675-000005E986178FD6.png|Life preserver|link=Life preserver|linktext=Life preserver 946e98747eb0e594aa42830e19a9d2e8.png|TNT|link=TNT|linktext=TNT 4c1758ae4de405e7ada16fee03743267.png|Banner|link=Banner|linktext=Banner 76f248240d097b362a50ad4b425ecf51.png|Wood Post|link=Wood Post|linktext=Wood Post Ebaaacff38964f194d105cfbd0d57132.png|Yellow Chest|link=Yellow Chest|linktext=Yellow Chest Ef47e6cad3b47eca1695387810b8e243.png|Wood Window|link=Wood Window|linktext=Wood Window 273e946f61595e4671227fbf09873708.png|Wood Helm|link=Wood Helm|linktext=Wood Helm 84ddd5db792744797d73ab4c45af8ef5.png|Gold Throne|link=Gold Throne|linktext=Gold Throne 5cd6f037aedbd1dbc8742b67210e1574.png|Wood Seat|link=Wood Seat|linktext=Wood Seat C3a02b5281db7b573637f0aa9720d577.png|Concrete|link=Concrete|linktext=Concrete Ccd579229560fda01df9af6559e014d2.png|Wood|link=Wood|linktext=Wood A4478fc2392df4d2c43ff0fb76188a28.png|Corroded Metal|link=Corroded Metal|linktext=Corroded Metal 4d61e585cbce9bac25911f075a9252eb.png|Metal|link=Metal|linktext=Metal Cf6802e9d5e0a14a6bf2083ce4ada457.png|Marble|link=Marble|linktext=Marble C3d2c368d76d643bfa9ba14646fabbb7.png|Cannon|link=Cannon|linktext=Cannon C354875ff2cb9ce3577b31c11b0b5734.png|Pumpkin|link=Pumpkin|linktext=Pumpkin GREENGIFT04993DA8-4D6A-450E-8D3B-9E4106046954.png|Green Present|link=Green Present|linktext=Green Present DARKBLUEGIFTB9321C1A-B317-4031-898A-64824202A261.png|Blue Present|link=Blue Present|linktext=Blue Present Candy Cane Post.png|Candy Cane Post|link=Candy Cane Post|linktext=Candy Cane Post Candy Cane Block.png|Candy Cane|link=Candy Cane|linktext=Candy Cane 0DBD96FB-99AD-489A-AF7B-EA593AF285EF.png|Wood Hatch|link=Wood Hatch|linktext=Wood Hatch Mega Thruster.png|Mega Thruster|link=Mega Thruster|linktext=Mega Thruster GrayThruster.png|Gray Thruster|link=Gray Thruster|linktext=Gray Thruster Engine.png|Blue Thruster|link=Blue Thruster|linktext=Blue Thruster D212C471-6303-474D-8D23-C0B6E47DA435.png|Wood Door|link=Door|linktext=Door IMG_2100.PNG|Golden egg|link=Golden egg|linktext=Golden egg IMG_2101.PNG|Green/Cyan egg|link=Green/Cyan egg|linktext=Green/Cyan egg IMG_2102.PNG|Red egg|link=Red egg|linktext=Red egg IMG 2103.PNG|Blue egg|link=Blue egg|linktext=Blue egg IMG_2104.PNG|Purple/Green egg|link=Purple/Green egg|linktext=Purple/Green egg Pink Clay.png|Pink Clay 08d67fd3690534797a994b43b54d9db7.png|Star Balloon|link=Star Balloon|linktext=Star Balloon Babft cake.png|cake|link=Cake|linktext=Cake WorthyPlushie.png ChillzPlushie.png e7e21c1bc609048989da5c48ba67940d.png 134ef87ccad9b43079ff73c2615c6e62.png 2c26c5d910108dd1f0c2a45208ef6fc3.png aef2e6f7451654e65b5666464f3f0757.png|Harpoon 64f8efda6f2c94acfd7d6a0d0f654e3b.png|Metal Seat e8bf3a10ec5a4fcd13f7abedb571a90d.png bf0045dd39179613e538f11c38f9b153.png a4fdeb23aa4bc3e0db24e86fe15ed622.png|Obsidian b6bf1e9f79581f703e02ed3362b70dc5.png|Gold 95ea345437e7de011174f24cdf88ce54.png|Balloon ccfcbc38c6348ebdb6973b18280b9e21.png|Fireworks 3a9a1c71aa3c27c0d440f8441d223bf6.png|Bread 7952c0bba1ebc17e2438c31567f08e06.png f211882e1decc53d0f9f1c6c821059c3.png 952384ca8d35a13d6c182be9138209ba.png 7395db17c089ba597f8a5c704d46184e.png|Button 01d9cd43b737d9203d673b0a0065b079.png 3aada24fcbd956caf58123d4b2635b06.png 9762b32ebfba60ddbd7cadd64a2b5bc7.png 8437d2a9082a723c26afd4f6e0324818.png ad3ad4e424aa0d11215ef67445a975b0.png 39230daa37a09919509b3b839004a8fc.png|Mystery Box 438bd31adb3dccb80173ca0ca5011bc2.png d65d8d283c7a9ea06b5fffcbbf448c56.png c352cc999bb26ab23d6d2da296a81604.png|Foil Bd3cbad4b0c3cf087996e15c502ff507.png|link=ывфывцвфцвыфцвыфц|linktext=ывфывцфвывцф 2963081a50b301225ea3d04a4b10153a.png|Sand Grassgrass.png|Grass 07939fa425ecd261a78e5fff3aa25b5f.png|Green Chest 17b11e3ea77e8f8f170a949442c66ce2.png|Yellow Chest 950677e5faa840531182e6ff5f424e76.png|Blue Chest Db44566f946adac73412343a963c9444.png|Red Chest 97f1ff1ba9f88b2f8528cbb6fc82f08c.png|Purple Chest Lanturn.png|Lantern Candle.png|Candle Purple.png|Purple Candy Yellow.png|Yellow Candy BlueCandy.png|Blue Candy download (13).png|Neon Block Heart block.png|Heart block Magnet.png|Magnet Blocks (or Parts) are a major feature in Build A Boat For Treasure. Blocks are used in the game to construct boats. Blocks can be found by unlocking chests found in the Shop. All chests have random rewards. This wiki separates blocks into seven categories: *Materials: These blocks are able to become Multiblock. An example is Wood. *Posts: These blocks are 0.5x1.5x0.5 size versions of Material blocks. An example is the Wood Post. *Decorations: These blocks serve as aesthetics on boats. *Ability Blocks: These blocks have a special ability, such as a Thruster or a Wheel. *Event Blocks: These are available for a limited time and/or open to reveal a block. An example are the 2018 Christmas Presents which opened to reveal Neon Blocks, Candy Cane Harpoons and Winter Jets. *Chest Blocks: These blocks have a small possibility of being given to the player when purchasing any type of chest. *Removed: These blocks have been removed and are no longer seen in game. *Note: With upcoming updates, new blocks may be added to BABFT. We might not add it to the wiki immediately as it will take us some time to find things to add. Hit Points Every block in the game has hit points. These determine how many times it can destroy obstacles before it is destroyed. The weakest material is Wood, and the strongest is the Gold Block. An updated table comparing all the categories of blocks can be found here. Rarity The most common block is Concrete, because it is in nearly all chests. The rarest block is Stone, because the player will only receive a small amount if they manage to get it. The rarest items are the chest blocks, 1% chance to get it, and the 2nd rarest is the harpoons, 30% chance to get it in the Legendary Chest. Trivia * Unanchored blocks placed inside the grass of the Building Space will be teleported up onto the water when launched. A way to avoid that is creating a line of blocks underground to the dirt walls on the side. * The Water is what blocks float on. The players fall under the water and walk on Sand but still touch the water causing them to take damage. The water is actually solid but becomes a transparent solid when the player contacts it. * The rotation of a block can affect its placement. This can be noticed when placing unanchored blocks and even more noticeable when repeatedly reloading and saving. This may cause boats to veer off to the side when using thrusters, even if it is symmetrical. Category:Blocks Category:Major Feature